


You have a Date

by minhyukspout



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Flustered Changkyun, M/M, Minhyuk is a massive flirt, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sugar Daddy, Texting, threeway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-01-31 20:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18598465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukspout/pseuds/minhyukspout
Summary: All Changkyun wanted was a hot chocolate. Now he has a date with a hot rich dude.





	1. Chapter 1

Being a student was hard. College work was huge, the prices of studies went from a lot to too much and if you add to that that most students don’t live with their parents, they had a lot going on. This is Changkyun's case. He had been living in a small apartment with his now best friend, Hyungwon, for 2 years. Leaving the family’s house meant having to pay rent and groceries and being a freaking responsible adult. Which Changkyun is not. This is why Changkyun finds himself at the nearest coffee shop at 2PM, trying to buy a hot chocolate (coffee is disgusting, thank you very much) instead of going to his afternoon lectures. He reassures himself by saying he would instead work on his assignments during the afternoon but anyone who knows Changkyun knows he’s actually going to bury himself in anything but his assignments until last minute.

 

So right now, Changkyun is scrolling through his twitter account, waiting for his turn. He already knows what he’s going to order and has his card ready. Everything goes well until his card is declined. And _what the fuck_ he thinks, _it’s just a hot chocolate_ and _people are going to start looking. Get it together Changkyun, it happens just try again_. So he tries again but his card is declined again. The barista gives him the look, the one you only see when your card is declined and there’s a lot of people around, a mix of compassion and pity. And Changkyun can feel how red he must be, his cheeks feel hot and it feels like everyone is watching him.

 

“Put his order with mine. I’ll take a latte please.“

 

Changkyun turns around to see who had just talked and can feel his jaw drop. This is simultaneously the most beautiful and prettiest man he has ever seen. He feels himself blush even more after seeing how attractive the man is.

 

“No!” he says loudly, “sorry, it’s fine. Thank you but it’s okay.”

“Please, I insist.” answers the stranger.

 

Changkyun waits awkwardly while the slightly older man pays. They both go to sit in silence and the stranger gets up when their order is ready. He comes back to the table after.

 

“Hello, my name is Minhyuk. What’s your name, pretty?”

 

 _His smile is so pretty_ , he thinks. And wait a minute, did this man just called him ‘pretty’?

 

“Hi, I'm Changkyun.”, he stutters a bit and then resumes, “Thank you for paying. How can I repay you?”

“Oh no, it’s a gift, you don’t have to repay me at all.”

“But I want to.”

“It’s really nothing cutie, don’t you worry your pretty head about it.”

“I am very stubborn and won’t stop asking until you let me pay you back so please, spare us both the trouble and give me your phone number so I can offer you a coffee another time.”

“Are you asking me on a date, Changkyun? How cute.” Minhyuk chuckles.

“What? No, I mean-”, Changkyun stammers and fails to form a correct sentence.

“Calm down pretty one. Okay here, you can have my phone number. And I know how you can repay me.”

“How?”

“Simple, let me take you out.”

 

Changkyun watches Minhyuk. He wonders if he’s serious. Why, in the world, would this gorgeous man want to take him out? And isn’t Changkyun supposed to be the one repaying him? And oh my god, Changkyun can’t afford to take this man out, he’s broke. Changkyun starts to panic while Minhyuk watches him with a small smile. Seeing that the other is still lost in his thoughts, he decides to put his phone in front of Changkyun so he can put in his number. He does, not registering what’s even happening until Minhyuk stands up, putting the phone back in his pocket and says:

 

“I’m sorry I have to go, cutie. But I’ll text you later so you have my number too.”

And just like that he’s gone.

 

 

On the way home, Changkyun keeps playing the scene in his head again. _Did this really happen? Maybe it was just a dream._ He’s happy to see his room-mate reading on the couch when he passes the door. He puts his shoes away and goes to lie down, his head on his room-mate’s lap. His room-mate, Hyungwon, starts to play with his hair and immediately, Changkyun feels calmer. To be honest, it’s not that the situation was really stressful but it was unexpected and Changkyun’s mind is always running way too fast for him. So he needs to process what just happened and what better way than laying down, in a peaceful silence, with someone playing with your hair for that (absolutely nothing, would say Changkyun). A few moments go by until Hyungwon stops reading and focuses on Changkyun.

“What happened to you?”

“My card got declined.”

“… That’s it? It happens to me at least once a week.”

“And then the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen paid for me and asked me on a date. Or I think it’s a date? And he kept calling me things like ‘cutie’ or ‘pretty’.”

“So you got hit on by a potential hot sugar daddy and you have a date with him.”

“I… guess? Oh my god, do you think he’s a sugar daddy? Is that what he’s looking for? I’m not ready to exchange sexual favours for money.”

“Shut up, no one said anything about sex. Just go on your date with a gorgeous man.”

“Okay. Yeah. That makes sense. Thank you Wonnie.”

“No problem Kyunie. And when he’s finally your sugar daddy, if he has any hot friend, get me one too.”

“Oh my god, shut up!”

 

 

 

A few minutes later, while Changkyun is scrolling through his twitter, he receives a text.

 

_**unknown** _

Hello again cutie

_**cutie** _

...who?

_**unknown** _

you already forgot about me? :((

Minhyuk, I paid for your chocolate???

_**cutie** _

oh hi!!

_**Minhyuk** _

I hope i’m not bothering you

I wanted to ask about that date

_**cutie** _

oh that...

_**Minhyuk** _

I didn’t realise how it came across at the time so I wanted to apologise

you do NOT owe me a date or wtv for the coffee ok?

don’t think you have to do this

I should have asked frankly for a date instead of blackmailing you

_**cutie** _

no it’s fine!!!

im just flustered...

_**Minhyuk** _

god you’re so cute

but don’t be, i’m just me and you’re just very very cute

omg

are you even into guys??

i’m really not doing anything right with this

_**cutie** _

dhbrhbr

yes im into guys

you’re just you? i never met anyone as gorgeous as you

of course im going to be flustered

_**Minhyuk** _

oh so you think i’m gorgeous? ;)

_**cutie** _

shut up

like you didn’t know

_**Minhyuk** _

what can i say

i like it when a pretty guy finds me attractive

_**cutie** _

im not pretty skbfkhb

_**Minhyuk** _

yes you are

so about that date

if you want to have one with me…?

_**cutie** _

i

_**Minhyuk** _

you?

_**cutie** _

i would like that

please?

_**Minhyuk** _

a d o r a b l e

_**cutie** _

stop!!!!!

_**Minhyuk** _

cute

anyway

do you have any preferences?

_**cutie** _

about what

_**Minhyuk** _

well idk, do you prefer a dinner in a classy restaurant or a picnic in the middle of the day? Are you more a “fly me to Roma” or “treat me to ice cream and i’m yours” kinda guy?

_**cutie** _

DON’T FLY ME TO ROMA WTF

HOW RICH ARE YOU

WHO DOES THAT

DO YOU KNOW HOW BAD THIS IS FOR THE PLANET

_**Minhyuk** _

omg stop screaming

_**cutie** _

im not screaming, wdym

_**Minhyuk** _

i’m not flying you to Roma if that’s not what you want

_**cutie** _

you’re like

way too rich

if you can do things like that djhbhkdb

_**Minhyuk** _

then let me spend that money on you, cutie

_**cutie** _

what

_**Minhyuk** _

I said what I said

but you still didn’t tell me what you like

_**cutie** _

…

im not very comfortable with all those rich things (if you hadn’t noticed)

so maybe something simple?

Something where i can buy you a coffee :)

_**Minhyuk** _

keep dreaming about that

but okay I have an idea

_**cutie** _

what is it

_**Minhyuk** _

surprise :)

I have to go now cutie

i’ll text you again later

_**cutie** _

suddenly im scared

okay, go do your rich people things

_**Minhyuk** _

don’t be

i’ll let you know that i’m a very good date (planner)

_**cutie** _

sure you are

_**Minhyuk** _

i’ll prove it to you.

Is thursday, 11AM good for you?

_**cutie** _

yeah im free

and very intrigued now

_**Minhyuk** _

shhhh

i’ll see you later <33

_**cutie** _

see you later

_**Minhyuk** _

send one back omg

_**cutie** _

…

<33

 

 

“Why are you smiling at your phone like that?” Hyungwon startles him, he didn’t even notice the other was in the room with him.

“Nothing… Minhyuk texted me about the date.”

“Ah, your sugar daddy.”

“Yeah.”

“Wait, why aren’t you saying he’s not your sugar daddy? What happened while I was in the shower?”

“Well, you might have been right about the sugar daddy part. Look.” He says, showing Hyungwon some of the texts from Minhyuk.


	2. Chapter 2

It is Monday and Changkyun is starting to freak out. Him and Minhyuk have been texting a bit these last few days but it just hit him that the date is tomorrow and he is massively freaking out. First of all, he has an essay to finish and the deadline is in six hours and second, what the fuck he has a date with Minhyuk. He has a date with this hot rich dude, he doesn’t even know where (no matter how many times he begged Minhyuk, even sending him pouty selfies, the man refused to tell him) and he doesn’t know what to wear. What is one supposed to wear to a date in a mystery place at 11am, with a gorgeous man as the date? There should be a book to help him with that.

  


_**Wonnie** _

I just know you’re freaking out

_**Kyunie** _

wtf

h o w

i mean

no im not

that’s not true

_**Wonnie** _

I hate that I was right

Is it about your date?

Or your essay?

_**Kyunie** _

how do you know so much about my life

even i don’t know this much

_**Wonnie** _

Well, one of us has to

_**Kyunie** _

i feel called out

_**Wonnie** _

Good

You’re being called out

_**Kyunie** _

will you ever let me live

_**Wonnie** _

No

If I do that, you’ll be left without supervision

We don’t need that

We don’t want that either

_**Kyunie** _

.

what do you want

_**Wonnie** _

Why are you freaking out

_**Kyunie** _

the date

_**Wonnie** _

What about it

_**Kyunie** _

it’s happening

that’s enough material to freak out

_**Wonnie** _

No it’s not

A hot guy asked you on a date because he thinks you’re pretty. That’s it.

_**Kyunie** _

good, so you understand why im freaking out

_**Wonnie** _

No?????,

_**Kyunie** _

a hot guy asked me out

_**Wonnie** _

Yeah???

_**Kyunie** _

a freaking HOT and GORGEOUS man asked me (ME) out on a date

after seeing me embarrassed because my card got declined

_**Wonnie** _

A gorgeous man asked you (a pretty, smart and cute guy) out on a date

_**Kyunie** _

im neither pretty nor cute

_**Wonnie** _

I’ll fight you on this tonight when I get home

Go work on your essay or you’ll have no date at all tomorrow because you’ll be begging your professor for more time

_**Kyunie** _

. yes dad

  


It takes Changkyun another freaking out session and four hours and thirty six minutes to finish his essay. Which is perfect timing because this is exactly when Hyungwon comes home.

“I brought take out. I’m going to shower, don’t you dare start eating without me. Don’t freak out just yet, wait until I can laugh at you.” is all Hyungwon says, the moment his eyes meet Changkyun’s. Changkyun doesn’t have time to answer, too stunned, before Hyungwon is already in the bathroom.

When Hyungwon comes out the shower, Changkyun already has put all the food on their coffee table, waiting for him.

“Is everything okay?” Changkyun asks.

“I want to die.” is all Hyungwon says.

“O...kay. Care to explain?”

“Three of my professors decided to give us thousand words essays for next week and these other professor gave us a project to do for net month and it’s a partnered project.”

“I hate college.”

“Same. So about your freak out earlier.”

“Can we not talk about this?” he asks with a small voice, making himself smaller in his corner on the couch. He definitely didn’t want to talk about his insecurities.

“No we can’t not. And I told you numerous times that I’m going to repeat this until you believe it. You’re fucking amazing Changkyun and anyone would be so fucking lucky to date you.”

“You said ‘fucking’ twice in the same sentence.”

“Shut the fuck up. Happy?”

“Very.” Changkyun has the biggest grin on his face. No matter how hard this is for him, he always has Hyungwon by his side.

“As I was saying, anyone would be lucky kyun. And this Minhyuk guy figured that out because he would need to be blind to not see it to be honest. You’re honest and seriously funny once you get comfortable enough, you can rap, you’re so sweet too...”

“okay stop I get it oh my god.” Changkyun is blushing, getting all red. As much as him and Hyungwon are close, they don’t often have this kind of talks. And as much as Changkyun likes the praise, he is definitely not used to it.

Hyungwon starts laughing. When he finally stops, he says:

“Okay, so what are you wearing tomorrow?”

“I have no idea. What am I even supposed to wear on a date?” Changkyun answers, his lips forming a little pout.

“I think I have an idea. Come on.”

  


It’s 11PM and Changkyun is getting ready to go to sleep (read: play games on his phone until his eyes burns so he is forced to sleep) when he receives a text.

  


_**Minhyuk** _

hi cutie

_**cutie** _

hi minhyuk

_**Minhyuk** _

still no cute petnames for me? Im sad :(

_**cutie** _

we’ll see if you deserve one after the date

_**Minhyuk** _

ohhh

ur a tease

I see

i’ll deserve one

_**cutie** _

i’ll be the judge of that

_**Minhyuk** _

anything you want pretty boy

_**cutie** _

djhjrvvr

shut up

_**Minhyuk** _

did I make you blush?

i’m going to have so much fun tomorrow

_**cutie** _

that’s it, im cancelling this date

_**Minhyuk** _

no you are not

I actually messaged you about that

_**cutie** _

oh my god

YOU’re going to cancel it aren’t you

_**Minhyuk** _

what ???? no

why would I even do that shvjrjhe

I wanted to know if you were still

uhm

interested

_**cutie** _

yes I still want to go on that date with you

_**Minhyuk** _

okay good

perfect

_**cutie** _

you’re cute

when you worry like that for me

_**Minhyuk** _

you like being taken care of: noted

_**cutie** _

that’s not what I said

_**Minhyuk** _

that’s so what you said

_**cutie** _

goodnight Minhyuk.

_**Minhyuk** _

hehehe

goodnight cutie

_**cutie** _

… im really excited for tomorrow

_**Minhyuk** _

me too Changkyun

now go rest

♥

_**cutie** _

you too >:(

♥

  


As much as Changkyun wants to keep talking to Minhyuk, he is ready to sleep, a small smile playing on his lips.

  


The next morning, he wakes up at 8AM. He didn’t plan to wake up so early but he is probably too excited and nervous that his body decided that it was it time to wake up. So he’s now eating his bowl of cereals, trying to keep the nervousness away (it doesn’t work). He knows he won’t even have the occasion to lose track of time by choosing an outfit since him and Hyungwon did that the day before. He’s still in the kitchen when Hyungwon comes out of his bedroom, having to go to his classes. On his way to the coffee machine, the elder one leaves a kiss on the back of Changkyun’s head. They sit in silence until Hyungwon is gone again to get ready. Changkyun knows to not talk to Hyungwon until he has had at least a coffee and half an hour of calm to wake up properly. Unfortunately for him, Hyungwon takes longer than he should to get ready and has to literally run out of the house before he’s late and before Changkyun has an occasion to talk to him as a way to distract himself.

So it’s now 9:15AM and Changkyun has almost two hours with nothing to do before Minhyuk comes to pick him up. He keeps moving, he can’t sit still and he has absolutely nothing to distract himself. He decides that for now he should at least get ready.

After his shower, he sees a text from Hyungwon.

  


_**Wonnie** _

Sorry I couldn’t help you a bit this morning

My professor was going to kill me if I was late again today

It would have been the 4th time this month

_**Kyunie** _

it’s fine

Wonnie… it’s only the 8th

_**Wonnie** _

So you understand why she would have had my head

Anyway

Your date is going to go well okay?

_**Kyunie** _

you don’t know that

_**Wonnie** _

Yes I do

I can see the future

_**Kyunie** _

give me my exams answers then please

_**Wonnie** _

No, work bitch.

But Minhyuk is going to adore you

How could he not

Try to enjoy your time as best as you can bb

_**Kyunie** _

:( thank you wonnie

love u

_**Wonnie** _

love u too

  


It’s almost 11AM when Changkyun receives a text. Minhyuk is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i'm awful because i cut right before the date ksjefdjhdfh  
> i know this is mainly text but i hope this didn't bother you :(  
> hopefully i'll write the next chapter faster so you won't have to wait too long hehe  
> i hope you enjoyed this chapter too, let me know :<


	3. Chapter 3

When he steps out of his apartment complex, Changkyun immediately spots Minhyuk, waiting for him leaning against his car. He can see two Starbuck cups besides him but doesn’t focus on them for long. Minhyuk looks so casual yet so good. He’s wearing an oversized white shirt with blue stripes, a blue cardigan and some black jeans. He looks so good, Changkyun literally can’t tear his eyes off him. It’s worse when Minhyuk spots him and smiles so big, his whole face lights up in the prettiest way. _I am already so whipped_ he thinks _but look at him, he shines so bright, how could I not_. He reaches Minhyuk and suddenly starts to panic because he has no idea how to greet him. Is he supposed to hug him or kiss his cheek? Should he shake his hand or high five him? Thankfully for him, he doesn’t have time to try his awful ‘high five’ idea because Minhyuk greets him first.

“Hi cutie!” He’s still smiling so brightly, except now Changkyun is closer and can see how truly beautiful that smile is. “I brought you a little something.” He chuckles when he says that and if Changkyun wasn’t whipped before, he totally is now. All of sudden, one of the Starbuck cups is in his face and Changkyun takes it slowly, looking a bit confused.

“Hot chocolate. I thought it would be nice.”

“Oh. It is. Nice, I mean. The hot chocolate.” Okay, so Changkyun is having a bit of trouble forming his sentences and how is he supposed to focus on that when Minhyuk chuckles again. “I mean: thank you for the hot chocolate. It’s very nice of you.”

“I forgot how adorable you are. And you’re welcome cutie.”*

It hasn’t even been five minutes on the date and Changkyun can already feel himself blushing. Damn him and how easily he blushes. His competitive side just wants to make Minhyuk blush too. _H_ _e’s_ _probably_ _even cute_ _r_ _when he blushes_.

“So where are we going, gorgeous? I’m expecting the most amazing date.”

Minhyuk’s mouth parts a bit in surprise, because he definitely didn’t expect Changkyun to flirt with him. He tries to find his words again before replying to the younger man.

“I’m not gonna lie, I didn’t expect that but I’m not complaining.”

“You have a praise kink. Noted.”

“Oh my god, shut up. Get in the car, cutie. We’re going on the best date you ever had.” As he says so, he opens the passenger car for Changkyun to climb in.

“Well it’s not that hard since this is my first real date. The bar is pretty low. But I must warn you, I watch a lot of romcoms so I still have some standards.”

“Wait. This is your first date? Ever?”

“The first real one, yes.”

“What does that mean?” Minhyuk laughs softly while he starts to drive.

“It means that I’ve been on a couple of blind dates and a couple of dates arranged by my friends but that’s it. Never a date I actually wanted.”

“Wow. Now I’m feeling pressured.” Minhyuk says this as a joke but he actually feels a bit of pressure. More because he really want Changkyun to have a good time than anything else. “You’ve never been in a relationship?”

“A couple here and there. Mostly when I was a teen but nothing serious. All we did was play video games and make out.”

“That sounds like a perfect date to me.”

“Well, I surely wasn’t complaining.” Changkyun grins. “So where are we going?”

“It’s a surprise, I told you.”

“Oh come on! We’re literally on the date, you can tell me now.”

“You whining only makes me want to tease you more.”

“You’re so mean.”

“Stop being a baby, we’ll be there in ten minutes, I’m sure you can wait until then.”

He sees Changkyun pout slightly from the corner of his eye and the sight should not make him feel this soft. He puts his hand on Changkyun’s thigh, softly, just as a comfort (also, that way Changkyun can push his hand away if he doesn’t feel comfortable).

“Stop pouting baby, we’ll be there very soon and I’ll make sure you have the best day, okay?” He tries to contain his smile but seeing how red Changkyun went when he put his hand on his thigh and how red he is now after hearing the older man calling him “baby”, it’s hard.

“You’re getting confident with the petnames, uh.”

“I have to compensate on all the petnames you don’t call me by.”

“I told you that it will depend on this date. I’m sure you can wait until then.” Minhyuk laughs when he hears Changkyun using his own words against him.

“Stop sulking, baby. We’re here.”

Changkyun was so distracted by Minhyuk’s laugh and his hand on his thigh and really, anything Minhyuk, he hadn’t even noticed they had reached a vast parking lot.

“Oh my god. Is this what I think it is?”

“If what you think is an amusement park, then yes, this is what you think it is.”

“You’re definitely getting petnames after this date.”

Changkyun is practically bouncing on his seat, apparently very excited by the prospect of going to an amusement park. Minhyuk feels some warmth spreading in his body at the sight, a soft smile playing on his face as he watches Changkyun skip on the parking lot.

“Minhyuk come on! We have to do all the rides! And you’re not walking fast enough!” Screams Changkyun, because now he’s a bit far away from Minhyuk.

Once Minhyuk reaches him, he tries to calm Changkyun a bit.

“Calm down a bit, baby. We have the whole day and we’ll do whatever you want, okay?” He laughs a bit as Changkyun nods eagerly, his eyes shining like a child. Minhyuk feels himself blushing a bit when he asks: “Can I hold your hand?”

And of course, Changkyun blushes too but he says yes and they enter the park, hand in hand.

  


While on the date, Minhyuk discovers a lot about Changkyun. The first thing he notices is how warm his hand is, as he leads Minhyuk to one of the rides he saw on the plan, and how good it feels in his own hand. The second thing is how loud and carefree Changkyun is when he’s on their first rollerocaster. Changkyun is usually calm, he noticed and with his deep voice you wouldn’t expect him to be screeching on one of the rides. But when they come out of the ride, still holding hands, they both have tears in their eyes and the brightest smiles. And damn him if Changkyun doesn’t look absolutely stunning with a big smile and bright eyes, his face reflecting all the joy he feels. Minhyuk squeezes the hand in his and follows the man to the next ride.

When they finally stop to eat something, he asks Changkyun about his studies, his friends, his hobbies and all the stuff you’re supposed to ask on a first date. He loves the soft look Changkyun gets when he talks about his best friend or how serious he looks when he explains his latest school project, which Minhyuk doesn't understand but he still listens eagerly to whatever Changkyun is talking about. He gasps when Changkyun tells him he raps sometimes and even has a soundcloud with one of his friends and he gasps even louder when Changkyun refuses to give it to him, saying he has to deserve it. When Changkyun says he loves videos games, all he can think about is the “play video games and make out” dates Changkyun mentioned he had with his ex and how he wants that with the man in front of him right now.

He tells a bit about himself to Changkyun, talking about his love for painting and arts in general. He can’t stop himself from smiling when Changkyun’s first question about this is “What’s your favourite thing you’ve ever painted?” and he gets to tell him about this painting of a whale he did.

He discovers quickly that Changkyun is witty and loves playing with words. Changkyun is also a massive flirt once he feels a bit more confident and Minhyuk is drowning in compliments and pick-up lines about how pretty his smile is and how he shines brighter than the sun.

When they finish their meal, they choose to keep the big rides for a bit later, so they go to the stands and Minhyuk is set on winning this big ass bear for Changkyun. He fails six times when Changkyun offers to try. It quickly becomes a competition, both of them wanting to win. When he loses, Minhyuk pouts and waits on the side while Changkyun chooses his gift.

“Don’t pout, angel.” Changkyun is talking to Minhyuk’s back, the latter still a bit disappointed that he didn’t win anything for Changkyun. “I got you something.”

Hearing this, Minhyuk perks up and turns around, coming face to face with a medium sized whale plush. He can feel the tears coming up and his face hurts from how big he’s smiling. He can’t stop himself and hugs Changkyun, the whale stuck between their chests. His arms are tight around the younger man and somehow this feels so right. Changkyun hugs him back, just as tight and when they separate he even goes to kiss his cheek before leading him to the haunted house.

A bit later, they end up in the Ferris wheel.

“This is very cliché for a date.”

“I know you love it.”

“I really do.” He smiles, looking at Minhyuk’s face for a bit. They’re still holding hands and it feels really peaceful.

“Usually, that’s where the guy kisses the girl while there’s a sunset in the background.”

“It’s too early for a sunset. We’ll have to come back later then.”

Changkyun blushes, the butterflies in his stomach going crazy at the implication.

But they don’t get to come back, trying to get on all the rides possible before the park closes, finding just the time for an ice cream in between. Once they get back in the car, Changkyun feels at peace. He hasn’t felt this happy and content in a while. The excitation is gone, leaving place for a soft feeling he hasn’t felt in years. And when Minhyuk takes his hand while driving, he can only smile.

“What do you say we go eat a little something and then I drive you home?” Minhyuk looks at him quickly when he asks. He feels a bit sad thinking about the end of the day but he knows there will be more.

“Do you have an idea where you want to stop?”

They end up in a small restaurant, something simple but calm where they can talk easily. When they reach the dessert, Minhyuk clears his throat. When Changkyun looks up at him, he notices Minhyuk seems a bit uncomfortable, like he’s looking for his words and is scared of what he’s going to say.

“Is everything okay?”

“Yes! Yes, I’m just. Uh.” Minhyuk struggles.

“Okay. Is this the part where you dump me?” Changkyun raises an eyebrow. He jokes a bit but it really does feel like a break up talk and he did not expect the evening to end like that.

“No, it’s the part where _you_ dump me.” What.

“What?”

“I… have something to tell you.”

“You’re scaring me so please, start talking quickly.”

“Just let me explain until the end. Please.”

“I will.”

“I had an amazing day today, this date was one of the best I’ve ever had. And you’re so phenomenal, in the greatest way.”

“I feel like there’s a ‘but’ coming.” Interrupts Changkyun.

“Don’t interrupt me.” Minhyuk scolds him, laughing a bit. “And there is no ‘but’ coming. I just haven’t been completely honest with you. It’s not a lie but I didn’t tell you the whole truth and it feels like a lie to me.”

The elder man stops a bit, taking the time to breathe a bit as he plays with his fingers, nervous. Changkyun just watches him, confused.

“I have a partner. And I don’t mean business partner, even tho he also is my business partner. His name is Kihyun and we have been together for about eight years now. Yeah, I think it’s eight years.”

Minhyuk has a soft look as he thinks about this man and Changkyun feels his heart squeeze. _This is the part where he dumps me. Wow. I didn’t think it would hurt that much._ He can feel the tears coming up and the last thing he wants is cry in front the man that is breaking up with him even tho they’re not even in a relationship.

“Please don’t cry, just hear me out okay?” Minhyuk takes hold of the man’s hand sitting in front of him, squeezing a bit. He starts playing with Changkyun’s fingers while he continues.

“So. Kihyun and I are in a serious relationship. But we’ve been in a kind of open relationship this last couple of years. What this means, basically, is that we’re open to adding someone into our relationship. So when one of us find someone cute or that he likes, he can take them on a date. And I really like you Changkyun, since the moment I saw you in the coffee shop. I know how weird this is and I understand if you want me to drive you home right now.”

Minhyuk looks at the table, feeling terrible.

“What are you trying to say?”

“Uh?” is all Minhyuk can answer.

“What does that mean for me? And does your parter knows about this date?”

“Yes. I tell Kihyun everything and he tells me everything. We’re big on communication, it’s always been our strongest point. Even more when we decided to go for this sort of open relationship. What that would mean for you, if you want, is that we want you to be a part of what we have. Well you would have to get to know Kihyun and see if you both want that but I’m really not worried about that part.”

“You want… me, to be a part of your relationship?”

“Yes. Listen, I know this is a lot to take in. You can ask me any question you want, you can think about it as long as you need or you can also empty your glass on me, but please don’t do it because coke is sticky. I just, really really like you Changkyun. I haven’t felt this good with someone since Kihyun. I wouldn’t propose this unless I’m at least 97% sure this is going to work.”

“This is really a lot. I mean, earlier I was freaking about having a date with you already but now… wow. I’m taken aback. I need time to process this and think over it.”

“Yes, sure, whatever you need.” Minhyuk replies quickly, relieved that the younger didn’t storm off and is actually willing to think about it. “I meant it when I said you can ask whatever you want. We’ll be completely open with you. You can have Kihyun’s number if you want, meet him alone if that’s what you want. Anything.”

“What colour is your underwear?”

“Red.”

“Oh. You really meant anything.”

“This is not the kind of question I was expecting but yes, I meant anything.”

“Can you drive me home now?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

  


When he gets home, Changkyun finds Hyungwon on the couch again, snuggled under a blanket and watching a Marvel movie. He doesn’t say anything when his best friend asks him how it went, he silently takes off his shoes and goes to cuddle him, under the blanket.

They’re reaching the end of the movie, not that Changkyun paid attention but half of the city is destroyed and this is a telling sign in Marvel movies. He finally speaks up.

“He wants to be in a poly relationship with me and his boyfriend.”

“He what?!” Screams Hyungwon.

  


  


When Minhyuk gets home, Kihyun is waiting for him in their bed, reading a novel. Minhyuk enters the room, his boyfriend put his book aside and asks, a bit worried.

“How did it go?”

“Better than we expected.” Minhyuk answers from the bathroom, after cleaning his face. Kihyun joins in the bathroom when Minhyuk enters the shower.

“He said yes?” Minhyuk can hear the excitement in his voice and he smiles a bit.

“Not yet, baby. He said he needed a bit of time to process this. But he didn’t seem repulsed by the idea so that’s good.”

“I hope he’s going to agree to meet me at least… What if I fuck everything up Min?”

Minhyuk puts a towel around his waist and walks to his boyfriend. He takes his face in his hand, stroking his cheek softly and tells him “You won’t” before softly kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm really happy with this chapter and i hope you will all like it.  
> i finally introduced kihyun and i'm really excited to start writting about him and kyun.  
> kudos and comments are very welcome <33


	4. Chapter 4

 

It’s been a few days and Changkyun is still processing the bomb Minhyuk dropped on their date. To be honest, it isn’t hard to understand. Well, most of it at least. The part he struggles the most with is: why. Why him? Why add someone in what seemed to be a perfectly perfect relationship? Changkyun already had trouble believing Minhyuk actually wanted to go on a date with _him,_ of all people. So the thought that Minhyuk wanted to date him while he also dates his boyfriend and for Changkyun and his boyfriend to date isn’t something that Changkyun could easily process. _This is so confusing_ he thinks.

Four days ago he had had his date with Minhyuk. Four days without talking to him. And it’s really dumb but Changkyun misses him. He knows he’s not going to hear from him unless he initiates it first. Not after their last conversation. But he wants to take his time before getting into this. He needs to be sure. And so he’s just been living his life like Minhyuk never happened (‘and Kihyun’, whispers his brain). Which is pretty hard since they’re both all over his mind constantly. This might be the first time in his life he wishes his teacher would give him more work.

That day, when he gets home, he’s met by both Hyungwon and their friend, Hoseok. Hoseok is a health science major so they don’t see him a lot, between his work and his classes but he’s Changkyun’s closest friend, after Hyungwon.

They spend the night playing video games and talking. Eventually, the subject about Changkyun’s love life comes up.

“Urgh, I don’t want to hear about this anymore, I swear! It’s all he’s been talking about for days and I’m going to end up texting his sugar daddy myself.” exclaims Hyungwon.

“He’s not my sugar daddy!” screams Changkyun at the same time as Hoseok says “He’s your sugar daddy?”

“Oh my god no, he is not my sugar daddy.”

“But he wants to be. And honestly, it would be nice if he was to pay the rent. I totally wouldn’t mind.”

“I’m confused.” is all Hoseok says, a slight frown on his face. So Changkyun starts to explain the situation.

“I’m still confused. What’s the problem here?”

“The problem here,” Changkyun starts. And he realises at that moment that there isn’t really a problem, that he’s just scared. “well, I guess I’m scared.”

“Of what?”

“I really like Minhyuk and I don’ know. It’s weird. Why me?”

“So that’s the problem.”

“Yes, Hyungwon that’s the problem.”

“Where’s your phone?”

“I think I left it in the kitchen, wh-, Hyungwon come back here you tree bitch.” Changkyun tries to get up as fast as he can to get up as he sees Hyungwon going to the kitchen, to retrieve his phone, and he does not trust him to not text Minhyuk. Except Changkyun falls before he manages to take a step there and all he can do is silently plead Hoseok with his eyes. Hoseok laughs but still goes to save Changkyun’s phone. Changkyun is still on the ground, looking at the ceiling, when Hoseok comes back with his phone and starts talking.

“You know Kyunie, what’s the worst that could happen? A date won’t hurt. Be up front with them about how you feel and try to get to know this Kihyun. If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work but at least you tried. You’ll regret it if you don’t.”

“Can you stop being right all the time.”

“Stop whining and get up the floor. And for fuck’s sake, text your sugar daddies.”

And with those wise words from Hyungwon, this is the end of the subject for the night.

  


Later, Changkyun spends some time laying in his bed, just playing with his phone. He wants to text Minhyuk but what is he supposed to say. He decides to just get ready for bed and try to come up with something during that time. Once he comes back from the bathroom and he’s lying under his covers, he takes his phone again. He’s pretty surprised to see that he got a text, from an unknown number.

  


_**Unknown** _

Uhm, hi. This is a bit awkward. I’m Kihyun, Minhyuk’s boyfriend.

I know I’m not supposed to contact you until you decide it’s okay.

But I just wanted to establish a contact I guess.

That way you have my number, if you ever need anything.

_**Changkyun** _

hi

well

i was about to text Minhyuk actually

so this is a perfect timing i guess

_**Kihyun** _

Oh. That’s good then. I hope I’m not bothering you?

You never really agreed to talk to me so I hope I’m not overstepping my boundaries.

_**Changkyun** _

no no you’re fine

i’ll have to talk to you at some point anyway

_**Kihyun** _

You don’t sound very… enthusiastic about that.

It’s okay if you don’t want to.

Just tell me and I’ll leave you alone.

_**Changkyun** _

omg no

im sorry

im just very nervous

i??? don’t know how im supposed to act???

you’re the guy i like’s boyfriend and now we’re kinda set up together???

idk it’s just

a bit weird i guess

_**Kihyun** _

Wow.

Wait, firstly we’re not being set up. You don’t have to do anything, alright?

I don’t want you to feel forced to do anything.

Also, you can ask anything. All questions are allowed, we can meet and do anything you want.

_**Changkyun** _

What colour is your underwear right now?

_**Kihyun** _

Blue.

_**Changkyun** _

i can’t believe you answered that

_**Kihyun** _

You asked?

_**Changkyun** _

min said the same thing when i asked him

it’s cute that you both had the same reaction

_**Kihyun** _

We’ve known each other for a long time. It’s easy to become like the other during that time.

_**Changkyun** _

does it not weird you out? this whole thing?

_**Kihyun** _

It does. I love Minhyuk and he loves me, there is no doubt there.

We could never add anyone in our relationship and still be the happiest couple there is.

But we like to try thing and to live everything at its maximum. We feel like we’re both ready to add someone else and we trust each other completely.

We’ve never found anyone that fit with us before and I don’t know if you’ll be this person. But I trust Minnie.

But it is a bit weird, because you’re still a stranger and I have no idea how this whole thing is gonna evolve.

_**Changkyun** _

tbh

i don’t even know what you look like...

_**Kihyun** _

Oh my god. Did Minhyuk really not show you a photo?

Ok, I’m gonna look for one.

_**Changkyun** _

waiting

_**Kihyun** _

Cute.

_**Changkyun** _

not you too omg just give me my photo

_**Kihyun** _

__

Here you go.

_**Changkyun** _

holy shit

holy fucking shit

_**Kihyun** _

Is everything okay?

_**Changkyun** _

you look like that and minhyuk is trying to add someone in your relationship?

your boyfriend looks like minhyuk and you’re trying to add someone??????

_**Kihyun** _

Not someone, you.

_**Changkyun** _

THAT MAKES ME EVEN MORE?????????????????????????????????

_**Kihyun** _

Why?

_**Changkyun** _

i am nowhere near y’alls level

_**Kihyun** _

That is not true.

_**Changkyun** _

you didn’t even see me???

_**Kihyun** _

Minhyuk might have… shown me a few photos he sneaked during your date.

_**Changkyun** _

oh my god

_**Kihyun** _

I have an idea. Feel free to say no.

_**Changkyun** _

should i be scared

im a bit scared

_**Kihyun** _

I would like to call you, so we can have an actual conversation. Only if you feel comfortable.

_**Changkyun** _

i don’t mind but uh

im a bit awkward and boring so

  


  


“ _...Hi?”_

“ _Hi there Changkyun.”_

“ _I’m a bit intimidated...”_

“ _Please don’t be. I don’t bite, unless you ask me to. Oh my god. I’m sorry. Sometimes my brain to mouth filter breaks and this happens.”_

“ _Oh my god, I can’t believe you just said this.”_

“ _Well, at least I made you laugh. You have a pretty laugh.”_

“ _Oh god. What is it with Minhyuk and you saying all this stuff? How do you do it so effortlessly? Teach me your ways.”_

“ _Believe it or not but we also went through an awkward phase. But I think after running the business with him, we both got used to being quite direct and don’t really think much of the possible embarrassment.”_

“ _...You have a pretty laugh too.”_

“ _I understand why you always get flustered.”_

“ _See!”_

“ _I see now.”_

“ _Can I call you ‘Ki’?”_

“ _Of course you can.”_

“ _It’s weird how comfortable I already feel with you. We just started talking but I feel like I could talk with you forever.”_

“ _I feel the same way Kyunie. You don’t mind that I call you ‘Kyunie’, right?”_

“ _No, I… I like it.”_

“ _You like cute names, I get it. Don’t tell him I told you but Minhyuk loves them too. He melts every time I use one, even after 8 years.”_

“ _That’s so very cute. I’m a bit envious of you guys to be honest.”_

“ _Why’s that?”_

“ _Being in love with your best friend, having that kind of openness with someone. I don’t know, I guess I wish I had that.”_

“ _I want to say that this is what we’re offering you but now I’m wondering if this isn’t you confessing your love for your best friend.”_

“ _Ew, no. I love him but he’s strictly a friend to me.”_

“ _That’s good to know.”_

“ _By the way, where is Min?”_

“ _He had a work emergency earlier, so he had to leave. He’s coming back the day after tomorrow.”_

“ _I’m gonna be bold and ask if you would want to meet tomorrow?”_

“ _I would really love that. Are you sure you’re okay with this?”_

“ _Well, I need to try at some point and I have to start somewhere. And I don’t think it’s gonna be a chore to meet you so...”_

“ _Then let’s meet tomorrow, sweetheart. When are you free?”_

“ _I have 3 hours free, from 2pm until 5pm. I have work at 5.”_

“ _You work? What do you do?”_

“ _I work in the small grocery store next to my apartment.”_

“ _Isn’t it hard to work while studying?”_

“ _I only work 3 days during the week so it’s fine. Tiring but fine. And I hate making my parents pay for everything so I don’t have much choice.”_

“ _There are… some other stuff.”_

“ _What, are you going to offer to be my sugar daddy?”_

“ _I mean, that could be happening. Who knows.”_

“ _You know. Wait. Does that mean Minhyuk was serious? Oh my god.”_

“ _What did Minhyuk say?”_

“ _Nothing. I’m probably just over-thinking.”_

“ _Hm, if you say so. You should go sleep. Text me the name of your uni so I can meet you there tomorrow.”_

“ _Yes, dad.”_

“ _Not your dad.”_

“ _Yes, daddy. I heard you choke. Have a goodnight Ki.”_

“ _You’re a little shit. Goodnight Kyunie.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so sorry for the late update... work has been crazy and i wasn't satisfied with what i was writing (i am still not satisfied but i have to update at some point)  
> i hope you like it <333 i'll try to update soon for chapter 5 uwu


	5. Chapter 5

On any other day, Changkyun would have been stressed about his date-not date with Kihyun. The only problem being that he had woken up all stressed, an hour before his alarm, because he had suddenly remembered the essay he had to give in his first lecture. He is stressed, very stressed. He didn’t have time to eat breakfast, and Changkyun needs his breakfast. And then, he had to run to not be late because his professor would have had his head. He barely remembers to send his uni address to Kihyun in between his two morning classes. And of course, his economics’ professor just has to give them a surprise test. Of course. He only has a one hour history class left but he is already so tired. And he needs food desperately.

He decides then to text Kihyun, asking if he would like to meet an hour before. Kihyun being the sweetheart he is, answers a minute later saying he is on his way and would meet him in 15 minutes. He can immediately feel himself relax. He’s going to eat, and he’s going to relax a bit. His morning exhausted him too much for him to stress about his meeting, which is good in a way.

He gets a new text from Kihyun when he gets out of his class, telling him he’s waiting for him outside. Changkyun recognises the car as it is the same one as the one Minhyuk used. He’s leaning on the car and Changkyun feels like a schoolgirl in the movies, when their older boyfriend come to get them after class. He feels himself blush at the thought of calling Kihyun his boyfriend. He finally looks a bit more intensively, observing Kihyun while he can without being judged. He’s really beautiful.

Kihyun smiles when he sees Changkyun approach and what a smile. Changkyun thinks he might already be in love. How can someone have such a pretty smile? It’s blinding, in the best way. Suddenly, Kihyun and his smile, lighting up his whole face, are the only thing Changkyun can see.

“Hello dear. Your coach is waiting for you.” Kihyun even does a curtsy when he says that.

“Hello good sir. I don’t even get a kiss? I’m disappointed.”

He should have seen it coming. He had asked for it. But when Kihyun takes his hand in his, slowly bringing it to his mouth to kiss his knuckles, Changkyun freezes. He knows his mouth is open in a slight ‘O’ and that his cheeks are red. Yet he’s loving this.

“Is that better? Let’s go.”

They get in the car, and Kihyun starts driving. Changkyun feels oddly comfortable. It’s so easy with Kihyun.

“Where are we going?” He asks.

“There’s this little Italian restaurant about 10 minutes away. It’s really good and I figured you didn’t have lunch yet.”

“I actually haven’t eaten today yet.”

“What?! Breakfast is the most impor-” Kihyun is suddenly talking louder, but Changkyun cuts him off before he can continue.

“Most important meal of the day. I know. I usually don’t miss it, but I was in a rush this morning.”

He begins explaining his morning, adding little facts about his classes and his classmates. He brutally stops himself.

“I’m sorry. I’m babbling a lot and it’s not even interesting. Sorry.”

“Why are you even apologising? I like it. Even if it’s not super important, I like it. I want to hear about this kind of stuff from you.”

“…Will you tell me about your days too?”

“If you want to hear about it then yes. I like to complain about work. But I think it’s going to be repetitive because Min will probably tell you before I get this opportunity. He’s very talkative, very.”

“Would you mind telling me your and Min’s story? I’m curious.”

“I would love to. Let’s get seated and order and then I’ll start.”

Only now does Changkyun realises they stopped in front of a restaurant. He gets out and joins Kihyun as he enters, giving his name to the hostess who then leads them to their table. The restaurant is very cute and the food smells delicious.

“It smells delicious.”

“I know, right? It always makes me salivate, and I want to eat everything.”

“We could order two or three dishes and share? That way, we get to try more.”

“I like the way you think.” Kihyun has a little smile on his face as he says this, he even has the audacity to wink.

Changkyun hides behind his menu a bit, trying to find something to eat. The prices are a bit expensive so Changkyun tries to decide whether he wants to choose the cheapest item on the menu or eat ramen until the end of the month. Kihyun, he must have some kind of superpower, decides to speak up at that moment.

“Don’t worry about the prices Kyunie, it’s on me.”

“Please, no, it’s okay, I can pay.”

“It’s not about whether you can or not. I’m telling you that this is on me so don’t worry about anything, okay?” He starts his sentence in a firm voice but he ends it softly, still firm though.  _ It’s a bit hot _ Changkyun thinks.

“So… About Min and you?”

“Oh, yeah. So we met in our last year of high-school. We ended up sitting next to each other in one of our classes, and we just clicked. It was easy. Min always had this sunshine exterior, but he’s also very soft. It didn’t take me long to fall in love with him; he’s very easy to love. And it was the same for him. We were always together before we even admitted to ourselves our own feelings. Before going to college, we wanted to take a sort of gap year, we wanted to work and save as much as we could. After a few months, we had a good amount of money. Minhyuk always loved art; he loved supporting small artist. He has a good eye for these things. He decided to invest all his money in this growing artist just outside of Seoul. Two months later, this artist is suddenly known worldwide, and Min suddenly had a ton of money. So he tried the same thing again and again. We quickly decided to build our own firm for these things and here we are. We had a lot of hardships in between, but this is all worth it.”

“So what is your firm about?”

“We invest in art for other people, make them gain money while supporting artists. We have a few galleries in Seoul and Busan too.”

“Do you like art too?”

“Yeah I do. I’m more interested in photography though.”

“Can I see some? One day maybe.”

“Of course. If you ever come to our apartment, we’ll show you our stuff. Do you like art yourself?”

“I like music. I compose and rap a bit.”

“We’ll show you ours if you show us yours.” Kihyun smirks.

“Gross.”

They laugh and it feels really comfortable. They keep talking and laughing. They’re already eating dessert before they know it.

“What is your favourite date you had with Min?”

“You’re asking me to choose only one date in 8 years with the love of my life.”

“Exactly.”

“Stop giggling, it’s distracting me. I can’t think.”

“This sounds like a you problem.”

“I have two in mind. I took him on a little weekend at the sea when we were 18. I’ve rarely seen him shine as bright as he did those 2 days. We went to eat and watch the sunset on the beach and I just fell even more in love with him that day.”

“What’s the second one?”

“That day we decided to spend the day in and we just painted the whole afternoon while listening to music.”

“That actually sounds really nice.”

“It was. And seeing Min in his element and with paint in his hair and on his face was just an added bonus.”

“I love how you speak of Min. Your voice gets softer and you start smiling a bit.”

“Don’t tell him that, he’s never gonna let me live.”

Before Changkyun gets to answer, he gets a text.

“Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear.”

  
  


**_Minhyuk_ **

Hi Kyunie!!!!!

I heard you’re going on a date with kihyunie today

have fun!!!!

send me a selfie of your cute faces hehe

**_cutie_ **

hey min

im actually with him rn

he told me a lot about u

**_Minhyuk_ **

oh

OH

what did he say

it’s positive i hope

**_cutie_ **

like anyone could have something negative to say about u

**_Minhyuk_ **

aww you love me

**_cutie_ **

how’s your trip going?

**_Minhyuk_ **

okay

boring tho

wanna see my boyfriend and u

**_cutie_ **

you come back tomorrow!!!

we’ll see each other soon

**_Minhyuk_ **

i have to go but

i’ll hold you to that

bye sweetie ♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥

**_cutie_ **

♥♥♥

 

 

Changkyun has to admit, the idea of being their boyfriend is appealing. He knows he’s starting to blush thinking about it but reading Minhyuk’s text and hearing Kihyun talk, he can’t say he doesn’t like the idea. He actually loves it.

“I have an idea.” Kihyun perks up at that and smiles.

“Tell me.”

“You’re going to meet Minhyuk at the airport tomorrow right? What if I went with you? To surprise him.”

“I’m sure he would love it! That’s a great idea Kyunie.”

Changkyun seems pleased with the praise. They finish eating and decide to go out and do something else. They can’t seem to think about something to do so they just end up walking along the Han river and talking. The conversation flows easily, and Changkyun is once again surprised at how easy it is with Kihyun. It was easy with Minhyuk too but the context was still a date context.

Time passes fast when it’s so easy and soon enough Changkyun has to go back for his last class. Kihyun offers him the ride back (obviously, he says). They arrive soon, and Kihyun turns to Changkyun.

“Have fun in class. Tell me where I should meet you tomorrow before we go get Min. We’ll have to leave around 10AM.”

“As much fun as I can. And here is fine!”

“Thank you for today, for giving me a chance. I hope you at least had a good day.”

“Don’t thank me. It was very nice. Was this a date?”

“Are you kidding? No. I can do much better and I’ll show you.”

“You say this as if this was an insult.” Changkyun laughs.

“It’s not but I meant that I can do better. Also, Min set the bar pretty high with your date.”

“That’s… true. You have to take me on a date and do better now.”

“What a sneaky way to ask for a date. I like it. I’ll take you on a date, promise.”

“I won’t forget. I have to go now or I’ll be late”

“Okay cutie. Have fun.”

And before Changkyun can say anything, Kihyun grabs his hand and kisses his knuckles, like he did when they met earlier. His lips stay pressed for a few seconds before he lets go and look at Changkyun with a smirk. Changkyun doesn’t say anything, he’s frozen. He remembers he has a class to go to and just leaves, his cheeks a bright red.

  
  


The rest of his day goes by and nothing happens. Hyungwon isn’t there when he gets home so he eats something quick and goes to bed early, remembering just before to set his alarm.

The next day, when he gets to his uni he spots Kihyun immediately, already waiting for him. He gets into the car and greets Kihyun by kissing his cheek. Kihyun will never admit it but Changkyun sees him blush and it makes him giggle. They quickly get to the airport, with 5 minutes to spare before Minhyuk lands.

“Can we go to this shop? I want to buy flowers for Minhyuk.” Changkyun says, a bit timid.

“Kyunie, you’re adorable. He’s going to love it, let’s go.”

By the time they get back to the waiting area, Minhyuk has already texted Kihyun about waiting for his luggage.

“Look at that, he’s bored so he’s sending me some dumb selfies.”

“It’s not fair, he’s always so pretty.”

“I know! It’s maddening. You should see his sleepy face when he wakes up.” Kihyun is practically cooing thinking about his boyfriend in the morning.

“I’ll see soon, I’m sure.” Changkyun gasp after the words leave his mouth, not expecting himself to say it out loud. He’s starting to blush furiously and even Kihyun’s mouth is agape, the tip of his ears a bit red. Overall, he looks a bit delighted, but he decides to say nothing. He just takes hold of Changkyun’s hand, in hope to make him feel better while Changkyun tries to hide his face in the flowers.

They turn towards the doors when they start to open and quickly spot Minhyuk.  _ He looks so cute and pretty, _ Changkyun thinks,  _ I forgot how pretty he is. _

They can tell the moment Minhyuk sees Kihyun, a big smile splitting his face and he walks faster suddenly. They can tell when he realises Kihyun isn’t alone and he frowns just a tiny bit. They can see his eyes going to their joined hands, his frown deepens then, and then his eyes finally see Changkyun. His frown disappears to give place to his surprised expression before his smile is back. And then he’s right in front of them.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im back!!! pretty happy with this one <33  
> big thank you to steph who keeps correcting every little mistakes and makes this enjoyable to read !!

**Author's Note:**

> hello again!  
> can you guess i didn't know what to put as a title? i'm a mess kdshbrr  
> anyway if you're here that means you finished the chapter so thank you for reading uwu


End file.
